


Kinktober Day 03: The Horse In Me

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: A one off from my Wild Thing, You Make My Heart Sing fic. Timothy and Vaughn try something new while Vaughn is in horse form.





	Kinktober Day 03: The Horse In Me

Timothy sighed happily into Vaughn as they lay in bed. It was a lazy afternoon and Timothy was still sleeping from their nap. Vaughn hugged him close from behind, kissing over Tim’s back. The shapeshifter sighed happily again. Vaughn loved this little sheep, loved how bashful and cute he was.

Overly, excited, Vaughn nibbled Tim’s back, lost in thought.

The man jumped. “Vaughn!” he whined cutely.

Quickly, Vaughn kissed where he’d bitten. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it.”

Timothy sighed. “I know, it’s the horse in you.”

It was true, Vaughn’s horse side loved to nip and it was one of the things that slipped over to his human side. He smirked devilishly and sank his teeth gently into the side of Tim’s waist. Vaughn nibbled upward and around to the man’s chest, where hickies and red bites were littered.

“ _ Vaughn _ !” Tim whined, voice slurred from sleep.

“You’re so yummy, Timmy. And besides, if I’m biting, it means I really, really like you.”

Sighing, Timothy smiled, his lids opening partly to look at him. “I know, it’s just fitting that me, with sensitive skin, would be with a biter. It would make sense I’d fall for a horse.”

Vaughn kissed him. “I can give you horse, Tim.” Vaughn ground himself against Timothy’s leg.

Tim giggled, his eyes shutting again. “Mmm.” He was quiet for a while as Vaughn continued to kiss and nibble. He spoke up after a moment. “I wonder how big you are as a horse.”

Vaughn smiled against his skin. “Pretty big, Timmy.”

His eyes opened with interest. “How big?”

Vaughn held up a fist.

Tim was thoughtful and then his eyes widened. “Is that why you’ve insisted…”

A sly smirk spread across his face. “I like the idea, yeah.”

His eyes were fully alert now. “You’ve… Thought about it?”

Vaughn nodded.

A large flush spread over Tim. “I have too… Ever since you started putting larger things in…”

Vaughn kissed his skin. “We could try it.” He watched Tim’s expression closely.

His blush deepened, but Vaughn felt Tim grow against his hip. “Okay… Yes…”

Smiling wide, Vaughn kissed him. He pulled away. “Are you sure? If we go all the way, I’ll flare and it'll be bigger.”

Tim was shy. “I… I wanna experience everything…”

Vaughn kissed him. “Okay.” He got out of bed.

“Wh- right now?” Tim gasped.

“You got me hyped!” Vaughn pulled on Timothy’s hand.

Slowly, Tim complied, shaking off the sleepiness. He giggled as Vaughn waited impatient. “Alright, alright, go ahead and I’ll catch up.”

An impatient noise came from Vaughn and he lifted Timothy up, cradling him in his arms. Timothy fell into a fit of giggles, but he relaxed into Vaughn, loving the strength. Vaughn went to the nightstand and opened the top drawer and grabbed their tube of lube.

They went out of Tim’s bedroom, across his large apartment to the large enclosure attached. It was a field with a large pile of hay bales. Vaughn smirked and lead Timothy over to it.

He set Tim down, setting the lube on the hay. “Bend over this when we’re ready.”

Tim nodded, smirking mischievously, bent over and stuck his ass up. “Like this? I don’t want to get this wrong.”

The sight hit Vaughn hard and he planted a hard kiss on Timothy. “It’s perfect.”

Giggling, Tim stood and faced Vaughn who took several steps back. Vaughn focused, feeling the sensation swarm around him and he began to grow. Taller and larger than his human form. He towered over Timothy in his Clydesdale form.

* * *

Tim’s eyes sparkled. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. Vaughn went to him, his lips gumming Tim’s shoulder. Timothy giggled, smoothing over Vaughn’s neck. He kissed Vaughn’s nose. “Okay, okay.”

And the butterflies in his stomach swirled. Though Vaughn had sneakily prepped him for this, Tim was still nervous. He’d never done this sort of thing before. Sure, he’d skimmed the books about loving your lover’s soul animal, but he’d never had the courage to actually read them. He was frozen in place, unable to move.

Vaughn hit Tim in the back with his nose. It gave Tim the start he needed and he went forward, towards Vaughn's underbelly. He could see his horse dick already poking out of his sheath. Tim gasped, sucking in breath. It was larger than he expected, even when Vaughn had shown a comparison. Unsure of what to do, he knelt down and stared, taking it in. Finally, he slowly raised his hand, gently reaching out and touching it. It twitched. Timothy jumped, his hand pulling back a little.

“Dammit, Timothy,” he said to himself. “Touch your boyfriend’s dick.” And he shoved two hands forward, gripping it awkwardly. He took a deep breath and let his fingers get used to the texture, it was leathery and warm. Tim loved the feel. He swept his thumb over the top, his other hand beginning to stroke the shaft. “It’s just like a normal dick,” he told himself. “Just larger… A lot…”

Whatever he was doing was working. It grew larger. His stomach flipped and he was getting excited now. A sudden boldness rushed through him and he leaned forward, swiping his tongue over the tip. The cock jumped and grew. Emboldened now, Tim gripped the shaft and stroked it. He held the end and licked it, lapping all around. It bounced, pressing against his lips. Tim knew he couldn’t fit it into his mouth, so he continued to lick, sucking at little bits. Vaughn bucked against Tim’s mouth, poking him. Maybe it was time to move things forward.

Standing, Tim went to the hay bale and took the lube. He realized then that he’d be lubing himself up in front of Vaughn, something he’d never done. But if he wanted to do this, it needed to be done.

Climbing on the hay bale, he rested on his knees and tried to focus through his excited and nervous fog. He found it electrifying displaying himself like this in front of Vaughn, who stood less than a foot away. Swallowing, Tim focused hard, pouring some lube on his fingers and then reaching behind him. He pressed his fingers in, biting his lip at how amazing it felt. He was getting very stimulated and it was so tempting to play with himself longer. But he removed his fingers to apply it several more times, each time less nerve wracking than the last.

He shrieked when horse lips grabbed at his butt cheeks. Tim glared back at Vaughn, his heart thudding from surprise. Vaughn gummed them once more, curling his top lip upward. Timothy had read about horses in general at least, and knew Vaughn was scenting him. He could smell Tim’s arousal and nervousness.

Capping the lube, Tim climbed off the bale and leaned over it, sticking his butt out at Vaughn. His eyes grew wide as the large horse came up and towered over him. Vaughn’s chest hit Tim’s back and lips gummed his cheek.

Timothy smiled, leaning into him. “I trust you, I’m just a little nervous.”

Vaughn gummed his hair, hot air ruffling it as Vaughn sniffed him. Then, he reared up, his large, heavy hooves on either side of Tim. They came down with a hard thud, Vaughn’s weight impacting the hay and smushing it down a bit. Tim flinched, but kept still. Tim felt Vaughn’s horse cock press against him, sliding in easily with all the lube.

Tim braced himself, wincing as he was stretched wide. It only hurt a little until Vaughn caught a good grasp and then he thrust forward. Tim gasped in surprise and slight pain. He was so filled up, that it constantly pressed against everything. Vaughn thrust again, hard and fast, pushing roughly against Tim. His head swam, his sensitive body overwhelmed.

And then pain shuddered through Tim and he yelped. Inside, Vaughn expanded. Tim had not been ready, had not realized how much it would expand. It pressed deep inside driving relentlessly, the pain and pleasure making him dizzy. Vaughn pushed against him several hard times, pressing deep before finally climaxing. Hot liquid pushed against Tim, spilling out as Vaughn pulled back and stepped away. Tim let himself collapse on the ground, his legs soaked with cum.

His body convulsed and he rode the waves. His eyes were squeezed shut, his lips quivering as he began to cry. Strong human arms pulled Tim away from the scratching hay and into Vaughn’s lap.

Vaughn held Tim, holding him tightly. “I’m so sorry, Tim, I didn’t mean for it to hurt. I didn’t mean to make you cry!”

Tim leaned against Vaughn, his head tucked under Vaughn’s chin. Tim hugged him. “No… No… I said I wanted… I just wasn’t ready…” He took several deep breaths, feeling out his sore body. The pain would subside and he’d be alright. “I’ll be better prepared next time,” he whispered.

Vaughn moved to look at his face. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you ever.”

Tim nodded, smiling. “It was incredible.”

Vaughn kissed him. “You’re incredible, babe.”

Biting his lip, Tim squirmed. He still had an erection. Smirking, Vaughn reached down and began to stroke. He kissed Timothy, biting his lower lip. Tim's head fell back, getting lost in Vaughn's touch. Vaughn nuzzled into his jaw and neck, kissing and biting and licking. Tim squirmed, his breath turning to pants, his fingers searching to grip onto something. He dug into Vaughn’s scalp, his other clawing at Vaughn’s calf. He jerked upward, slick cum spurting over the side and over Vaughn’s hand.

Tim only now registered the sting of a new hickey. He glared at Vaughn. “You are unbelievable!” But he was smiling, his cheeks flushed happily.

Laughing, Vaughn kissed him deeply, “Hey, what can I say? It’s the horse in me.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
